


His Name is Sam

by aequuitas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean POV, Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aequuitas/pseuds/aequuitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of Sam's growth through Dean's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Name is Sam

He is the boy with floppy brown hair and eyes sorrowful enough to put a puppy to shame. He is the boy who’s bottom lip juts out unhappily when daddy has to leave. He is the boy who curls into your warmth in the middle of the night when the darkness seems to hold monsters and secrets that only a big brother’s touch can scare away. He is the boy who still looks at the door expectantly, thinking daddy will be home soon. He is the boy who asks questions about mommy that you can’t answer, so you don’t answer. He is the boy to whom you surrender the last of the Lucky Charms, because you can’t bear to see sadness colouring his childish features.

He is the adolescent who loves dad and worships the ground you walk on. He is the adolescent who prefers to spend time drifting through novels than sparring. He is the adolescent who still carries his baby fat, but shows promise of height and strength in the size of his hands and feet. He is the adolescent fully of questions that he only dares to ask you, because he knows you won’t banish him for his curiosity. He is the adolescent who absorbs knowledge like a sponge and brings home As. He is the adolescent who looks hopeful when he delivers tests to dad. He is the adolescent who’s face falls when dad is too busy to give congratulations. He is the adolescent who is discovering how cold the world can be.

He is the teenager who is growing into his body, all skin and bone. He is the teenager who prefers to go barefoot because his feet are growing too fast for shoes to keep up. He is the teenager who glares from behind too-long brown hair, angry at the world and angry at dad. He is the teenager who tosses his As onto the table without a second glance. He is the teenager who tries to hide his smile with a scowl when you pin his tests to the broken down motel fridge. He is the teenager who’s legs you massage in the middle of the night, banishing the cramps that have woken him up gasping. He is the teenager who yells at dad, argues until he is blue in the face. He is the teenager who only lets you see his tears, because he knows that you will not ridicule him for them. He is the teenager who is learning to hate.

He is a young man who knows that the world he lives in is not the one he wants. He is a young man with intelligence that you never had when you were his age. He is a young man that you raised, but that you barely know anymore. He is a young man that never lets you see him cry. He is a young man with too-long hair who doesn’t smile enough. He is a young man that speaks to the father you share only in shouts and angry phrases forced through gritted teeth. He is a young man who dreams of normal. He is a young man who brings home a manila envelope and news of a scholarship. He is a young man who’s father tells him that if he leaves, he will not be welcomed back. He is a young man who begs you to come with him, and you know it’s because he’s afraid of being alone. He is a young man desperately biting back tears, pretending to square his shoulders and face the world head on because he has no other choice. He is a young man who hugs you fiercely and leaves with his head held high.

His name is Sam.

He is your little brother.

He is breaking your heart.


End file.
